


A Canvas Like No Other

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jon's got back tattoos and Martin loves that for him, M/M, More Preemptive fix it content, Post canon, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Martin had never seen the masterpiece on Jon's back before now.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	A Canvas Like No Other

It was a weird thing to think about, but Martin had never seen Jon’s bare back before. Certainly not when they both worked in the archives, not when they had traveled across the apocalyptic hellscape together, not even when they were in the safehouse in Scotland. Once or twice, Martin thought he saw something on Jon’s neck, but it was always quickly covered by a collar or a jacket or a scarf. Now Jon was taking off his shirt, his back to Martin, and Martin could see that his back was a work of art, black ink standing out against Jon’s warm brown skin. There were wings on his shoulder blades, a pair of hands between the wings holding a chalice filled with flames, which climbed up onto the back of Jon’s neck, and some strange glyphs underneath the hands. Jon started to reach for his pajama shirt, an old t-shirt of Martin’s, but Martin grabbed his hand before he could. His other hand gently traced one of the wings. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had tattoos?” he asked. 

“I didn’t know how you would feel about them,” Jon admitted. “Do— do you like them?”

“They’re amazing,” Martin said. He gently kissed Jon’s shoulder. “The canvas is pretty beautiful too.” Jon’s cheeks darkened. 

“Shut up,” he mumbled. 

“Aww, do I make you blush?” Martin teased. Jon’s cheeks got even darker.

“Yes, stop it,” he said. Martin laughed as he ran his fingers over the glyphs. 

“What do these mean?” he asked. 

“Not all those who wander are lost,” Jon translated. “It’s Elvish. From Lord of the Rings.” 

“Do any of the other tattoos have meanings?” Martin asked. 

“The wings are for freedom,” Jon said. “The Elvish is too, to a certain extent. The cup with the flames I just let the artist have fun with it, and that’s what she came up with.”

“They’re gorgeous,” Martin said. He kissed Jon. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Can I put my shirt on now?” Jon asked. 

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Martin said. “I want to look at these forever.” 

“I’m putting my shirt on,” Jon said, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Martin pouted, but quickly stopped as Jon stood on his tiptoes and kissed him. “Ready to go back downstairs?” Jon asked. 

“I suppose,” Martin replied, kissing Jon again. They went downstairs and settled down on the couch, turning on a movie. 

“How would you feel if I got a tattoo?” Martin asked. 

“I think you’d look gorgeous with a tattoo,” Jon replied. “Well, more gorgeous than you already are.” Martin chuckled. 

“Nice save,” he said. 

“What are you thinking of getting?” Jon asked. 

“I’m not sure yet,” Martin replied. “Probably something simple. A ship, maybe, or an anchor, or a mountain. Whatever I end up getting, it’ll probably be on my wrist or my arm.” Jon leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“I think that would be perfect,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is inspired by this to do some drawings of Jon's tattoos, I'd love to see them! I'm @TheJediAssassinGirl on Tumblr and @freckles1899 on Instagram!


End file.
